Preguntas
by judiLimon
Summary: Clint Barton - One-shot.


– **E** res idiota.

Aunque tenía sujeto el pomo metálico de la puerta, me detuve y no entré en la estancia. La voz de Natasha, profiriendo una serie de contundentes insultos, sí estaba presente. Imaginé que era Clint quien estaba recibiendo todos y cada uno de ellos, pues sólo con él se atrevería a hablar con semejante nivel de confianza. Incluso aunque Natasha no fuera exactamente una mujer que se cohibiera a la hora de decir lo que pensaba, sí había ciertas cosas, ciertos comportamientos, que reservaba para su relación con Clint.

Y siempre me había gustado escuchar sus conversaciones, sus discusiones, sus historias, sus idas y venidas, las diferencias entre ambos en la multitud de recuerdos que compartían y sus debates acerca de cosas tan simples como quién de los dos golpeaba mejor con la pierna izquierda. Así que permanecí en las sombras, escuchando.

– Puede que sea todo eso, sí, gracias.

– En serio, Clint, ¿sabes quién debería tener el récord a la idiotez?

– No me lo digas: ¿yo? –Escuché cómo resoplaba y me cubrí la boca con una mano para evitar reírme–. Piérdete, ¿quieres?

– ¿Por qué no se lo dices de una maldita vez? –Escuché cómo una puerta, presumiblemente la de un armario, se cerraba–. He visto cómo te mira, ¿cuándo vas a confiar en mí?

– Es que tengo el récord a la idiotez y esa idiotez me lleva a no confiar en ti. Lo siento, Nat.

– Eres un cobarde, eso es lo que pasa.

– Vivo con los pies sobre la tierra, eso es lo que pasa.

– Eres idiota, eso es lo que pasa. –Sonreí, pese a seguir perdida en la conversación–. ¿Puedes tomártelo en serio?

– ¿Crees que no me lo tomo en serio, Natasha? La veo cada día subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto preguntándome si después tendrá compañía, si desea salir a cenar con alguien o si algún capullo está rompiéndole el corazón. Esa chica es magnífica y yo tengo unos antecedentes tan negros a mis espaldas que no pondría un ojo en mí ni aunque fuéramos los dos únicos supervivientes del planeta. Ni siquiera debería estar aquí, este es un sitio horrible para ella.

Todo me tembló. En primer lugar, porque jamás me hubiera imaginado a Clint Barton mostrando una debilidad tan grande e incuestionable. En segundo lugar porque, también de forma incuestionable, Clint Barton estaba enamorado. Y, en tercer lugar, porque esa información rompía mi corazón, aunque, a diferencia de _su_ chica, no era ningún capullo quien lo estaba rompiendo.

Siempre había visto a Clint inalcanzable para mí. Demasiado mayor, demasiado adulto, demasiado serio y con las cosas demasiado claras como para fijarse en alguien como yo; por ello, podía asegurar sin ninguna duda que mis esperanzas de tener una relación más cercana con él eran escasas. Los peores días me decían que eran inexistentes. Pero esa seguridad era algo soportable; saber que sí había una chica capaz de hacerse con su atención, no.

Carraspeé y llamé a la puerta. No estaba dispuesta a seguir escuchando aquello y no me quedaba más opción que interrumpir su conversación; tenía que hacerme con varios de los instrumentos que se encontraban en su mismo lugar.

– Perdonad... –Asomé la cabeza y ambos me miraron–. No quiero molestar, tengo que cog...

– No te preocupes, tranquila. –Natasha sonrió con una alegría poco habitual en ella–. Además, has llegado en el momento oportuno. –Contuve el aliento; no estaba dispuesta a ejercer como consejera en _sus_ asuntos amorosos–. Creo que Clint quiere decirte algo.

Natasha pasó por mi lado como una exhalación, con el evidente deseo de dejarnos solos.

– ¡Genial, Nat! Sólo por si te interesa: ya no somos amigos, Natasha Romanoff.

Clint elevó su cabeza y su voz, invocando a una Natasha que ya se había marchado.

Lo observé sorprendida. El corazón me latía a tres mil por hora y me pregunté mil veces por segundo, a raíz de las últimas palabras de Natasha, cuántas posibilidades existían de que yo fuera esa chica de la que estaban hablando.

Clint se incorporó con indecisión, juntó sus manos y evitó a toda costa mirarme durante los primeros segundos. Mis pulsaciones se dispararon mientras esperaba a que tomase la palabra.

– Natasha es... –Tendió una mano hacia la puerta, señalando el lugar por el que había desaparecido, con nerviosismo–. No le hagas caso.

– ¿Entonces no quieres... decirme... nada?

Su rostro fue cambiando a medida que, supuse, entendía que mi pregunta escondía unos conocimientos que ni yo misma sabía si eran ciertos, si eran correctos o si podía adueñarme de ellos de aquella manera. Clint arrugó la frente.

– ¿Quiero decirte algo?

Su pregunta también encerraba una pregunta más profunda. Emití un largo suspiro y sonreí.

– Espero que sí.


End file.
